Lost Then Found
by RAW-Emotions
Summary: The title speaks for itself...
1. Confession

Lost Then Found  
  
After Matt found his girlfriend Hannah in bed with another man he has secluded himself from all of his friends and family. Amy however has liked Matt for as long as she could remember, and she was not about to let him lose himself.  
  
"Matt! Matt! Come on open the door!" Amy yelled as she pounded on the door.  
  
Right before she was going to leave he opened the door. She walked in and closed it behind her.  
  
"Matt finally! How are you? I haven't seen you at your Dad's in a while, and whenever you are at work you ignore me."  
  
"I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Well I don't blame you after what Hannah..."  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME!"  
  
"Okay, okay Matt calm down."  
  
"Calm down, calm down do you have any idea what she did to me!? She ripped my heart out of my chest, stomped on it and fed it back to me piece by piece!"  
  
"Matt I know and I'm sorry, but you can't cut yourself off from the outside world! I mean your work is sloppy. Vince is getting pretty ticked. You're not talking to your Dad or your brother. I know she hurt you but you can't do this to yourself! Yes she was unfaithful and horrid but this was months ago. YOU'RE NOT HELPING THINGS! You're just making them worse by not talking to the people who care about you. Will you please talk to your Dad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well who will you talk to?"  
  
" You, I want to talk to you! I just don't want you to freak out on me!"  
  
"Why would I freak? There's nothing you could say that would surprise me."  
  
" I was going to propose to her that night."  
  
"Cept that. I need to sit down."  
  
"See, see this is why I haven't talked to anyone! I knew they would act like this! He said gesturing at the way she was acting.  
  
She took in a shaky breath and said, "look Matt I'm sorry for acting like this, but it's just a lot to take in. I mean I didn't know you liked her that much. Can I be completely honest with you?"  
  
"Of course you can, you know my big secret."  
  
"Well I kind of hoped that she wouldn't last." 


	2. After effects can be good

"Y...you what?"  
  
"I didn't want her to last."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well I sort of like you, and I know this is like the worst thing to say right now, but I really can't hid it anymore!"  
  
He slowly lowered himself down next to her. Choosing his words carefully her said, "I had no idea you felt that way."  
  
She threw her hands up, " I know you didn't! That's what killed me!" After trying so hard to not cry she broke down. Matt didn't know what to do! Should I comfort her or just sit her? he thought.  
  
"Awe screw it!" he put his strong arms around her and held her until she had no more tears left.  
  
" T...thank y... you."  
  
" Hey you're my best friend it's what I'm here for."  
  
"Yeah." She said a she let out a big sigh. He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes and said, "Amy I..."  
  
" I know, I know your not ready for a serious girlfriend." She said interrupting him.  
  
" Hey I didn't say that. I was going to say if I were to date you we would have to go very slow, but you were right in a way. I am not looking for something short and sweet. I want something that will last a long time, bad times as well as the good. I want it all! Can you do that for me?"  
  
She searched his eyes to see if this was what he really wanted and all she saw was herself, with a kind of glow around herself.  
  
"Yes, I can do that."  
  
"Good, I really want this to work alright?"  
  
"Matt I want this more that you know."  
  
"Ok so would you like some lunch?"  
  
"It's time for lunch already?"  
  
"Yeah, it's 1:45. Wow we've been talking for hours!"  
  
"Yeah funny how time fly's when you're sorting personal issues!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Apparently. So what do you want to eat?"  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
"Ok Hardy's extra special pizza it is!"  
  
They ate and talked for awhile until it was dark outside.  
  
"Well I guess it's time for me to go."  
  
"Yeah, tell Jeff I say hi."  
  
"Yeah ok I will."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
He watched her walk down the drive and get into the car. He thought *man I should have kissed her! Yeah but I also said I wanted to take things slow.* He walked back inside hitting himself on the head saying stupid, stupid, stupid.  
  
When he finally went to bed he kept waking up from dreaming about Amy. After about an hour he realized he wasn't going to go to back to sleep.  
  
"I have to see her!" So he got into his car and drove to her house, which she was sharing, with his brother Jeff. He knocked and a few seconds later Jeff appeared at the door. 


	3. A little help in the right direction

"Hey bro what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing I just couldn't sleep. Hey is Amy awake?"  
  
"Um... kind of."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well she keeps waking up."  
  
"I'm going to see her." and he started walking towards her room.  
  
"Hey wait what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong? Nothings wrong. Why would something be wrong?"  
  
"By the way you just answered that question, I would defiantly have to say something's wrong. Tell me what's up."  
  
"Well............ oh I hope Amy doesn't kill me for this."  
  
"Why would she kill you?"  
  
"Ok I'm just going to say it. Amy and I are a couple."  
  
"Matt that's great! My god it's about time!"  
  
"What's about time?" Amy asked as she stumbled into the living room.  
  
"Um hey Amz. I'm just going to let you two talk." Jeff said as he quickly removed himself from the room.  
  
"I think your brother has been taking crazy pills again." Amy said with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe so, or it could be that living with you is to hard to bear."  
  
"Hey!" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest looking hurt.  
  
"Come on you know I didn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah I know. You just look so cute when you think you've hurt someone's feelings."  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said coming towards her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well how about I make you squirm."  
  
"Matt no! Come on you know I'm ticklish!"  
  
"I know."  
  
The next thing she knew she was on her back with Matt on top of her both laughing hysterically. As the laughter subsided they both locked eyes. He moved his head closer to hers not knowing if she wanted this. His question was answered by her lifting her head to meet his lips. It was instantaneous; the connection they felt was electrifying. Both knew then and there that they were meant for each other.  
  
The next morning Matt woke up to the most beautiful thing imaginable... his soulmate; he knew she felt the same. He had no idea what time it was but knew it was some time in the morning because Jeff was making breakfast. He didn't want to leave Amy but his stomach begged to differ. So he slowly made his way out of the bed as to not wake her up. He got dressed and made up his way to the kitchen to eat whatever Jeff was cooking.  
  
"So big brother got some action last night." Jeff said nudging Matt.  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Matt I need some details!"  
  
"Jeff grow up. I want this thing between me and Amy to work. She's like no other girl on Earth."  
  
"Well duh I could have told you that! She me out a lot after Stacy broke up with me."  
  
"I know it's just I've never felt this way about a girl before."  
  
"Matt I'm your brother I know how much she means to you. More importantly I know how much you mean to her. Man you should have seen the looks she gave Hannah! If looks could kill Hannah would have been dead for years!"  
  
"Jeff how long do you think Amy has liked me?"  
  
"Oh I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Damn eyes they always betray me. Fine I would say about ever since she laid eyes on you."  
  
"Really? Wow! How come I never noticed it?"  
  
"Because you were with Hannah and you never thought of any other girl other than a friend."  
  
"I guess so. Well I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Yeah ok. Oh and Matt."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time try and be a little quieter. Some people actually want to sleep", he said with a smirk.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah save it for later." he said rolling his eyes. 


	4. Happy Ending?

Matt walked back into Amy's room and crept back into bed just as Amy woke up.  
  
"Morning." She said as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Morning to you to. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"One that's like the stupidest question ever. Hello I slept with you!"  
  
"True, true."  
  
"Uh oh I made his ego swell. Everyone duck!" she said as she hid under the covers."  
  
"Fine, be like that. I'll just go talk to Jeff." He said pretending to be hurt.  
  
"No wait I'm sorry!" she said hopping out of bed to block the door.  
  
"You know you look very appealing standing there."  
  
"Matt no come on your brother's awake."  
  
"So?" he said kissing her jaw line down to her neck.  
  
"Well, well this is his house too." This was almost too much to bear just his touch drove her wild.  
  
"And he does this to."  
  
"Well, y...yes but. Awe screw it!"  
  
He smiled he loved how he could make her will break and let the true Amy out. Then his mouth came crashing down on her with a need he had no idea he had.  
  
"Uh Matt." She said as she turned him around and slammed him against the door.  
  
"Amy!" he said as he grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Matt never let go!"  
  
"I could never let you go." He said as he led her to the bed and made love to her for the second time and certainly not the last time.  
  
Jeff laughed as he heard them " Man there is never going to be any peace and quiet around here again. But at least they're finally together." He said as he walked back into his room.  
  
(A/N: Please R/R it's great to hear wut u guyz think!) 


End file.
